Boondock Ever After Vacation
by Jazzibel34
Summary: The Boondocks crew go on a vacation to a fancy resort in the mountains. But there are some problems that are going to happen. Can the crew work it out and still enjoy their vacation. Read and see.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hot Lava Springs!

This is my very first Boondocks stories ever so you're going to have to bare with me as I write this. In this particular story there will be adventure, violence, death…well maybe someone in the hospital, and of course romance. There maybe some songs in some of the chapters if I feel or you feel there should be one.

The couples: Jazmine/Huey (of course they are my favorite couple), Caesar/Cindy, and Riley/Lexi (My own character)

Now for my disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS THE FABULIOUS CREATOR AND ARTIST ARRON McGRUDER DOES!

Well people here we GO!

Story: Boondocks' Ever After Vacation

Chapter One: Welcome to Hot Lava Springs

Show: The Boondocks

By Jazzibel 34

"I am so excited about our two week vacation at Hot Lava Springs" said a very excited Jazmine Dubois.

"I know right!" agreed Cindy

"As long as were are away from Woodcrest, I don't care were we go." Said Huey as he read his book he brought along.

"Damn Nigga you just had to kill the moment." complained riley.

"I didn't kill the moment, I was just…" getting cut off by Jaz's lip

"I'm more concerned about you and me together these two weeks" purred Jazmine in his ear, causing his eyebrow to arch seductively. XD

"Hey you two, save that for tonight when ya'll are in your room" piped Lexi

The two teen broke apart blushing three shade of red wildly.

"WOW!" said Jazmine

"No shit Jazzy" said Caesar as he drops the suitcases and bags on the sidewalk.

"Man I knew we was going on vacation…but damn the have this piece lookin' like fuckin' Thugnificent's crib and shit." Screamed riley holding Lexi.

"Why don't we go in and check into our room, then go get something to eat and relax a bit" suggested Huey.

"Alright!" yelled the crew as they all walk in to the desk.

"Hello and welcome to 'Hot Lava Springs' do you have a reservation?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes we do…uh last name…Freeman, party of 6" said Huey.

"Ah yes the three lovers suites, here are the keys to your rooms, Breakfast will be served seven and you are welcomed to any part of the 'Hot Lava Springs' departments, enjoy your stay" said the receptionist smiling.

"Thank you" they all said as they went to there respect rooms.

(In Huey and Jazmine's room)

"Oh…my…gosh….It's beautiful" gasped Jazmine

Huey set down their luggage and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah it is…but not as beautiful as you." (I know cheesy no?)

"Oh Huey" moaned Jazmine as she turned to face her boyfriend.

Huey never showed much affection towards her when they were younger well at least not when she was looking, but for now he wanted to show how much he cared about her. They share a sweet and passionate kiss which caused there bodies to heat up. Huey slowly and carefully guided Jazmine towards the Queen Size bed without the kiss. As he laid her down, his hot hand slid down into to her pink Hello Kitty Capri's just barely in above her panties…when all of a sudden the door to their room flew open making the couple break apart blushing bright red.

Huey turned to see it was none other than his younger bother riley and his best friend Caesar.

"Damn…you nigga's can't knock before entering a room…learn some Goddamn manners" yelled a pissed Revolutionary.

"Sorry bro…we didn't know you two were getting ready to do the horizontal polka" snickered riley.

"Oh…shut the fuck up riley… anyway what do you guys want?" asked Jaz.

"Oh we wanted to know if you wanted to go get something to eat real quick and then go have some fun tonight like at… oh I don't know…Excalibur?" asked a sly Caesar.

"We can go get something to eat is that alright with you babes?" Huey asked Jazzy.

"Sure! I'll go get the girls" said Jazmine as she left the boys in the room.

"Hey you guys…If you don't mind…I think Jaz and I are going to have to skip the club tonight. I have special plans for us if you know what I mean" said Huey blushing showing them the black box.

"Sure bro…but we want details of how it went" said riley and Caesar causing Huey to give them the famous deaths glare. Then he smiled and nodded as they left out the door.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

So what do you think? I would like to know your thoughts and comments oh and any ideas for the next chapter: DINNER/DA CLUB/HOT TUBBIN'?. Just tell me and I will get right on it.

JAZZIBEL34 SIGNING OFF.


	2. Chapter 2: DinnerDa ClubHot tubbin

Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter of my story and I hope this one is as good as the first. When we left off the gang was getting settled in to the resort. Now the gang is heading off to dinner and the club, with the exception of Huey and Jazzy. But who is the gang following the group? What does our Revolutionary have in store of his mulatto princess? Well let's find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of the boondocks except Lexi. The others belong to Aaron McGruder.

Story: Boondocks' Ever After Vacation

Chapter Two: Dinner/Da Club/Hot tubbin'

Show: The Boondocks

By Jazzibel 34

The Crew headed off to a nearby Subway and Burger King to eases their hunger, and sat down in a public park to eat. Enjoying the scenery made it all better. It was a perfect day with perfect weather. After the gang ate their meals while talking though half of it, they all went their separate ways.

"Aye, yo, Huey…We'll see you and jazzy later. We of to da' club!" yelled Riley to his brother

"Okay…just don't start any nigga moments to embarrass ya'll selves." Huey yelled back to the others.

"Whatever nigga" yelled Riley.

All the poor Revolutionary could do was bow his head in shame. He would often ask himself why he was given a 'Thug happy' brother like Riley her will never know. Right now all that was on his mind was being alone with his beautiful mulatto princess.

"So what are we going to do Huey?" asked Jazmine as she snapped her man back to reality.

"Oh you will see soon enough. Just be patient." Said Huey with a small smile.

**(At Da Club)**

Riley, Lexi, Caesar, and Cindy all entered the club dancing to the music and seeing the other people on the dance floor.

"Yo this club is of the chain ya'll feel me?" yelled Cindy over the music.

"Hell yeah we do" yelled Caesar to his vanilla angel.

The gang head out to the dance for when all of a sudden 'Low' by Flo Rida came on

"Hell yeah this is my song" yelled Lexi grind her ass against Riley who didn't seem to complain.

[Chorus:  
'Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low'

Both Cindy and Lexi were bumping and grinding against their men to the beat while the guys grinded back.

'Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low'

"This club is tight Dawg…where did you find it?" asked Caesar still dancing

"When Huey was lookin at the online thing for Hot lava…it said it was the hottest place on earth so… I thought we could check it out" said Riley.

[Verse 1:  
'I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

[Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
[Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low'

Little did the two couples know, they were being watched from the shadows.

**(Back at the hotel)**

Huey had his plan all figured out for his special night with Jazmine. They were going to soak in the hot tub, drink a little champagne, and just when the moment was right he was going to propose to her. Yeah it was all perfect.

"Hey…thinking about me over there?" asked a voice snapping Huey out of his thoughts

He turned to see her dressed in a black and white bikini. Her normal frizzy hair was straight and in a neat bun so her hair wouldn't get wet. Huey's mouth hung wide open at the sight that was before him. His mind told him to grab her and take her but he stuck with the plan.

"As a matter of fact…I was. How's about we head on over to the hot tub and relax a bit?" He ask her.

She simply nodded and walk sensually passed him making him hot with desire.

'Hold it together man the night is still young so don't fuck this up' the young revolutionary thought to himself.

**(Back at the club)**

"This club is off the chain ya'll I don't ever want to go back to Woodcrest after this vacation" yelled Riley to the others.

They simply nodded and kept on dancing to the music.

[Verse 2:  
'Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
[ Low lyrics found on   
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her---'

All of a sudden the music ended.

"Man what the fuck is up…Ay…you…DJ…turn that shit back on" yelled Riley where the music had stopped

"Oh I don't think so" said a voice answering back

"Ay who the hell are you?" yelled Caesar.

(**Back at the Hotel**)

"Oh Huey" moaned Jazmine as Huey placed butterfly kisses on her neck and chest.

All Huey could do was smile to himself. He was on the perfect vacation, with his girlfriend, and getting ready to get some what could be better than this.

"Jazmine?" Huey said between kisses

"Hmm?" she answered back.

Huey stopped kissing her neck to look her in the eyes.

"I have been in love with you ever since we were 12 years old and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you" He said.

"I have felt the same about you too" replied Jazzy.

"Well…I can make that come true." He said reaching for the little black box beside the hot tub.

Jazmine gasped at the sight of what was in the box. A 2kt princess cut diamond ring that glistened in the dim lights above them.

"Jazmine DuBois…will you marry me?" He ask sliding the ring on her finger.

Sorry to leave ya'll hanging. So what do you think? Who were those people in the club? What will Jazmine say to Huey's proposesal? Find out in Chapter three: Now the Shit it the fan!

Jazzibel signing off.


	3. Chapter 3:Now the shit hits the fan!

Hey ya'll

Hey ya'll! Sorry about leaving ya'll hanging like that. I was in a play, a concert and the rehearsals were brutal. So again I am sorry. I hope you guys liked my last chapter, because now here's the shocker of the story. Last time we found out that Riley, Caesar, Cindy, and Lexi were in the club with a mysterious new group lurking in the shadows. Huey had just proposed to Jazmine. What will be her answer and who is this mysterious group. Well…Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of the boondocks except Lexi. The others belong to Aaron McGruder.

Story: Boondocks' Ever After Vacation

Chapter Three: Now the shit hits the fan!

Show: The Boondocks

By Jazzibel 34

"Jazmine DuBois…will you marry me?" asked Huey as he slid the ring on her finger

"Oh yes…Yes I will marry you!" Jazzy replied with tear streaming down her face.

"Good…You know I never really say this much but…I love you Jazmine." said Huey moving in slowly to kiss her.

"Really...I love you to baby." said Jazmine returning the motion.

Their lips finally met. Huey slowly licked her lips asking for an entrance. Jazmine granted him permission and the warm kiss turned into a passionate one. They broke apart for air only to stare into each others eyes. Then Jazmine closed the space between them once again. This cause the sexual tension that was hidden inside Huey to slowly remove the top of her bathing suit.

Jazmine groaned into the kiss as her chest pressed into his rock hard one sending an erotic sensation through her body.

"Huey…maybe we should…move into the bedroom" said Jazmine as Huey panted butterfly kiss all along her neck and chest.

"Just a…little…bit…longer" said Huey between kiss.

Jazmine just moaned in response. Then she felt both of his hand slid down to where the ties of her swim suit bottoms were and began to untie them. In response she reached down to untie his trunk tie. Just as Huey got one tie undone Jazmine sensed someone nearby.

"Huey…stop for a minuet" "What its it" said Huey said hurt that she wanted him to stop

"Why don't we move to the room and get more comfortable…I have a surprise for you" said Jazmine seductively.

"Okay…I hope it's good" Huey said getting out of the hot tube holding on to her waist.

"Oh don't worry it will be…I will be in there in a minuet" she said placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Jazmine watch Huey walk into the room, grabbed a towel and headed at super-human speed to where she sensed the person watching them.

"What kept you so long?" asked the mysterious voice.

**Back at Da Club**

"Who the hell are you?" ask Caesar to the voice.

"My name is Big C: leader of the venomous snakes and I am looking for the on called 'Young Reezy'

and his brother known as 'The Revolutionary' we have some business to take care of with them"

Riley stepped up and yelled, "Ay…Big C I'm Young Reezy bitch my bro isn't here and what the hell do you want with us anyway?"

"Let's just say we had a checked past between us so very long ago" said Big C

"Well…I don't know what it is that me and my bro did but…if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get nigga" said Riley getting ready to fight along with Caesar.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" spat Big C coming toward Riley.

**Back at the Hotel**

"What kept you so long?" asked the mysterious voice.

"I am sorry master… it will not happen again" said Jazmine kneeling before the dark figure.

"Good…What can you tell us about the young revolutionary young dragon" ask the figure.

"He is a very skilled fighter, passionate about me, likes to beat up his brother, reading, but mostly he is training to become a better fighter" said Jazmine.

"Good work my young apprintest…stay close to him and retrive more info and get back to me as soon as you can" said the dark figure as she fled into the night.

"I will not fail you…Master Lynn" said Jazmine as she headed back to the hotel.

**In the Bedroom**

"Hey what kept you so long out there…I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me" said Huey with a slightly sad yet seductive face.

"I'm sorry baby… I saw Tammy an old friend of mine before I moved to Woodcrest" lied Jazmine walking seductively towards the bed.

"That's cool…now what kind of surprise did you have for me" asked the young revolutionary untying the rest of her bathing suit bottoms.

"Oh you'll see" replied Jazmine taking off her boyfriends swim trunks.

Huey gently laid his mulatto princess on the heart shaped bed and began kiss her passionately. The young mulatto kissed him back with just as much passion and fire. Huey broke the kiss long enough to slip on a condom and returned back only to attack her lips with the same enthusiasm as she showed kissing him.

(Song Bump N' Grind by R. Kelly)

'My mind is tellin me no but my body my body's tellin me yes  
I (baby) don't want to hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess... (chill)

Chorus: repeat 4x  
I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind  
I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind

See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl  
So baby bring your body to me (bring your body here)  
I'm not fooling around with you baby  
My love is true (with you) with you is where I want to be, girl see  
I need someone someone like me to satisfy your every needs'

Their bodies slowly became one with each other.

'I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind  
I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind'

They began to create a delious friction between their bodies that cause Jazmine to shudder with each thrust made by her husband to be.

"Oh Huey…More…Give it to me" moaned the mulatto princess

'You say he's not treating you right  
Then lady spend the night now  
I'll love you like you need to be love (girl why don't you try some of me)  
No need to look no more because I've opened up my door  
You'll never feel another love you see  
I need someone, someone like me girl to make love to you baby constanly'

With that Huey let go of his passion and Jazmine followed after with her own sweet release.

"You are…truly…amazing Huey" panted a tried but satified Jazmine.

"So…are you…baby" agreed an equally tired Huey

Jazmine just smiled and gently kissed her Revolutionary.

"Let's get some sleep… we have a big day ahead of us" said Huey falling asleep.

Jazmine nodded and fell straight to sleep.

All Huey could so was smile at her and fell asleep still deep inside his princess.

Hey sorry it took so long but I came back from the dead…well maybe not from the dead but I am here and I hope you like this chapter. I know its not long but don't worry the next one will be twice as long. So look forward to "It's going down tonight"

Jazzibel34 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4:It's going down tonight!

my disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS THE FABULIOUS CREATOR AND ARTIST ARRON McGRUDER DOES

Hey you guys!! I know I haven't been on for a minute and a day, but I am back and glad to be. I have tried to enjoy my vacation but I don't think that I got my vacation and on top of that I am ready to start school. And now for my shout outs.

TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT: To my friend, My number one fan and my confidant to hear from you only makes me want to write more and you are a fantastic writer yourself and from one number one fan to another much love to you and keep up the good work!

Chuchie12: Thank you for your support without you I would not be writing my greatest work ever.

YoungNeil: You are so sweet to comment on my work I love ya much and hope you keep on reading my work.

Tani-Ni: Love you and thanks for the comments.

Alright let's get this party started here is Chapter four coming at ya!!

My disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS THE FABULIOUS CREATOR AND ARTIST ARRON McGRUDER DOES!

Story: Boondocks' Ever After Vacation

Chapter Four: It's going down tonight

Show: The Boondocks

By Jazzibel 34

"Well…I don't know what it is that me and my bro did but…if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get nigga" said Riley getting ready to fight along with Caesar.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" spat Big C coming toward Riley.

As Big C approached the four teens with his goons, Riley recognized the leader in a heartbeat. It was Cairo, Huey's old childhood friend (The kid from Wingman from the boondocks show).

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little bitch nigga Cairo" smirked Riley

"Yeah that's right but its you who is the bitch nigga and so is your brother I should have done away with you two when I had the chance" spat Cairo coming up in the teens face.

"Ay yo you best be back out my grill if you know what's good for you nigga" said Riley clinching his fist.

"Why don't you make-" but before Cairo get another word in edgewise Riley punched him square in his face.

"That for head butting my brother bitch nigga" he said looking down on him.

"Now you asked for it…Boys attack!!" said Cairo trying to recover.

"The guys are going to need some back up" said Lexi to Cindy who had her cell out.

**At the Hotel **

Huey awoke feeling fulfilled both body and mind. He look at the clock it was 4am and he tried to remember what had happened. He was about to get up when he felt her…His mullato princess. He smiled and gently kissed her on the head causing her to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head…did you sleep well?" asked the revolutionary stroking her shoulder.

"Yeah and how about you my sexy baby?" she asked coming up to give her man a good morning kiss.

"Pretty damn good if I say so myself" He said returning the motion to kiss her back.

Their lips met in what seem to be a hot 'lets have sex again' type kiss. Just as they began to get in the mood to fool around again Jazimine's cell phone rang. Frustrated she answered the phone.

"Hello" "Jazmine we need you and Huey to come to the club there is some deep shit going down and I think that you two should get your asses down here." Said a very scared Cindy next to a equally scared Lexi who was just about ready to get in on the fight but was afraid of getting hurt.

"What club are you at gurl?" "We are at Excalibur nightclub…come now we need you we are out numbered." Said Lexi into the phone.

"Were on our way…Huey baby we have to go" said Jazmine looking worried

"Where are we going" "Excalibur…Cindy and Lexi said that Riley and Caesar are getting in a fight with someone from your pass." She said getting dressed.

"I think I know just who…that punk assed nigga…Cairo!"

**Back at da Club**

Hey boys help is on the way you will just have to hang tight while Huey and Jazmine get here." Screamed Lexi to the guys.

"Good…Huey would love kick some bitch nigga ass tonight" said Caesar to riley who couldn't help but laugh because he knew that Huey couldn't pass up a chance to kick Cairo ass along with some of these goons ugly mugs.

**In Huey's Car**

"Turn right at the next light" directed the mulatto princess

"How much father to the club because I am just itching to kill that bastard for what he did so long ago" said the Revolutionary not caring that he is speeding.

It was back then that Cairo tried his best to kill both the Revolutionary and his Gangster brother but failed because Huey got the better of him. From that day on Cairo swore he would get even and kill the Freeman brother and whoever they get close to though their lives.

"We are almost there…get ready to turn left at this light and then make a right into the lot" snapping her boyfriend out of his thoughts. He simply nodded and did as instructed.

They pulled into the lot but her parked way in the back so the two goon who were guarding the entrance wouldn't see them. They both got out the car and went to the trunk of the car.

"Here…use this it will help if they start to play dirty…I don't want anything to happen to you" the revolutionary pulling his princess to him

"Don't worry…whatever happens we will always have each other" she said closing in to kiss him.

The closed in for their second passion filled kiss which mind you was shorter that the one they had shared earlier. They broke apart and quickly and quietly reached the back of the club and climbed to the roof.

Once they got in they could see that their four friends had reached their limit (Yes Lexi and Cindy are fighting along side their boy toys).

"I'm going in to help…I will signal you when the time is right…just try and stay out of harms way." the revolutionary said as he kiss his girl on last time before moving in.

As Jazmine was left to watch her boyfriend go in to help the others she pulled out her cell.

"They are all in the club just like you said they would end up…should we move on to plan b just like we discussed." "Yes I will be there shortly and I will have back up to help you…you have done well my young dragon apprentice." Said Master Lynn on the phone.

"Thank you Master…I hope that we can stop these goons once and for all and restore the honor of or clan." Choked the mulatto trying not to cry.

"Don't worry we will."

**Still in da Club**

"Where is Huey and Jazmine…I don't know how much more we can take from these bitches." Said Riley to the others.

They were all pretty beat up and need the help as soon as possible. Just as Cairo was about the strike the Gangster, the Revolutionary came out of no where and block the blow.

"Damn nigga what took you so long to get yo ass here." His brother said with a sarcastic but 'I'm so glad you're here' tone.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend the great revolutionary…Huey Freeman!"

Well what do ya'll think I hope you like it. I am sorry to leave ya hanging but the next chapter will be twice as good. Give me some ideas and I might use them. Well be ready for the next chapter: the truth is revealed. This is Jazzibel34 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5: the truth is revealed!

Hey Everyone I am back after all the mess I have been through because of school and even a longer break from writing. My life has been heck but I am back and ready to rumble. Now I know I haven't been on task with my story but once school starts I will be able to write as much as I want. Oh and by the way if you want me to make a sequel to this story I am going to need your reviews and support. Now enough of the intro let's get on with the show.

My disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS THE FABULIOUS CREATOR AND ARTIST ARRON McGRUDER DOES!

Story: Boondocks' Ever After Vacation

Chapter Five: The truth is revealed

Show: The Boondocks

By Jazzibel 34

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend the great revolutionary…Huey Freeman!"

"I am no friend of yours and you are no friend of mine…what the hell gives you the nerve to come back after what we went through?" spat Huey giving him his famous death glare.

"Oh so what you can't say hi to a nigga…you are still the same punk ass nigga I knew even after we stopped being friends…so how are things with you and your girlfriend." Cairo smiled.

"Why the hell would you like to know…as far as I'm concerned she has nothing to do with you Cairo…You disgust me" spat the revolutionary.

"Oh I see that's how it's going to be…Huey is trying to protect his true love and family all by himself and why because he wants to prove he is better than everyone else…is that correct Huey Freeman…is that why you fight" taunted Cairo.

By this time the young revolutionary was getting more and more pissed by the second. He drew his sword from its sheath.

"Oh…it looks like I struck a nerve…let's see what you're made of old friend" said Cairo.

"I told you once and I will tell you again…I am not your goddamn friend you bastard." Yelled Huey as both men charged toward each other.

**Meanwhile on the roof**

Jazmine watched as the love of her life fought it out with his former best friend and their enemy.

'_Please kick his ass baby I know you can'_ thought the mulatto.

She then felt the familiar footsteps of her Dragon Master Lynn and a small elite force of ninja comrades as well.

"Hello My Master" bowed Jazmine.

"Ah my young dragon what is the status of your young Revolutionary?" asked Master Lynn

"He and the enemy are in battle as we speak and his brother and the others are on their way to help him and I want to help him but he wishes his future wife to be safe but this ninja wishes to fight if you would let me Master," responded Jazmine

" You will get to fight soon enough my young dragon, meanwhile while we are getting more of our troops into position I want you to gear up and just in case but make sure that you cover up good so he won't know it you understand." Explained Master Lynn handing her student her uniform.

"Yes my master I will not let you down this I swear", said the mulatto princess receiving her clothes.

**Back in the club…**

"So just who is this Cairo person really and tell us the real reason he wants to get even with you?" Lexi asked Riley still panting from her battle with Cairo's goons.

"Well…babes let's just say he is a punk ass nigga that we go beef wit' from back in the day…and he wants to get even with Huey and me…it's not a memory that I like to remember…"

_**(Flashback)**_

"It was in the middle of summer I was just 14, he was 16 and we were doing what we normally do argue and then I would go play with my guns and he would go to training…and then he showed up with this smart assed little smirk on his face. Huey saw this and tried to reason with him and I stood there waiting to see what was going to happen next cause I knew something was going to go down."

"_Look Cairo I don't want any trouble…I would just like to go back to being cool" the young revolutionary tried to reason with his old friend._

"_Fuck you! I will never forgive you for what you did to me and the only way to get revenge on you is to go after the ones that are special to you like…that cute little mulatto girl that you hang around with…Jazmine was it?" said Cairo with an evil smile_

"_You leave her out of this she is not your concern. I don't want to start any problems and become enemies I would just like to put all this behind us and start over again…what do you say." Asked Huey extending his hand out towards Cairo._

"_Never! I will never go back to being your sidekick you are a punk assed nigga…I don't know why we ever became friends in the first place." Cairo said slapping his ex-friends hand away_

"Just as the Cairo was about attack Huey, Jazmine came on the scene and saw what was going down…she was so scared for my bros life she tried to fight him off…but little did his know that that bitch ass nigga had back up that came out of nowhere and kidnapped her causing my bro to go into a fit of rage that I have never seen before…I tagged along to help all because I wanted to get in on the action. When we got there Jazzy was pretty beat up which only added to Huey's rage and sparked mine that we kicked the shit out of the bitch nigga and his punk ass crew with his yelling at us… "_I will get even Freeman brothers and I will not lose to you again…oh and Huey your little girlfriend will be mine."_

_(End Flashback)_

So that is why we need to back him up" replied the young gangster.

"No wonder your brother fights with such passion and Jazmine is a very skilled fighter and will do anything to defend us and her boyfriend" said Lexi in astonishment

**On the roof…**

"It is time my young dragon…we will defend our honor and defeat these foes once and for all" laughed Master Lynn

"Yes my master! Alright Alpha squad your with me groups 2 and 3 surround the building and stay hidden until it's time…everyone stay frosty this is going to be one for the books" as the mulatto ninja step out of the shadows.

"_Hold on Huey baby, I am coming to help you even if it costs me my life…I will get that bastard back for what he did to us and my clan and we will be happy together never to worry about this ever again" _thought the young dragon to herself.

"Alright let's move in." ordered Master Lynn

**Back in the club…**

"Is this all you got Revolutionary…you and your pathetic friends can't beat me I will kill-"

"Not today you won't…not if we have anything to say about it" cried a voice from the shadows.

*** *** ***

Sorry to keep you hanging but I will come back and have the next chapter up who will win and who is this gang and what is there story will Huey and the gang ever find out Jazmine is part of the gang….find out in chapter six _**To tell or not to tell that is the question? **_This is Jazzibel34 sighing out till next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell or not to tell

Hey all you people! Jazzy is back and is ready to go. Before is start is just want tell everyone that after searching far and wide for my very own Huey well I have found him and he is the best man I have ever met. Well here is the next chappie coming your way. The words in italics are supposed to represent people speaking in Japanese just to let you know. Alright let's get this party started.

My disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS THE FABULIOUS CREATOR AND ARTIST ARRON McGRUDER DOES!

Story: Boondocks' Ever After Vacation

Chapter Six: Tell or not to tell that is the question?

Show: The Boondocks

By Jazzibel 34

"Is this all you got Revolutionary…you and your pathetic friends can't beat me I will kill-"

"Not today you won't…not if we have anything to say about it" cried a voice from the shadows.

"Who is there…where are you?" yelled the young revolutionary

"_We are everywhere and nowhere, we are the elite and we come for the one called Cairo and his group of thugs. We are here to get rid of him so stand aside and let us take care of this…Revolutionary Huey Freeman, _Said Master Lynn.

"_How do you know my name and what is your thing with Cairo?"_ asked Huey

"_That is none of your concern now if you will move you will not be hurt", _replied the dragon leader.

"_Well you want to get to him before I kill him you have to go through me!" _yelled the revolutionary.

"_So be it but I warn you again step aside and let us take care of him please we don't want to hurt you." _Replied Jazmine using a voice changer so her future husband wouldn't know it was her.

Paying no attention to his mulatto princess's words he charged towards her throwing a few quick punches at her and she quickly ducked and blocked them.

'Damn he is quick but he won't get to me that easily. I want to get him away but I need to find a move that he hasn't see before one that won't kill him….but what ….oh well here goes nothing' thought the young female warrior.

'Wow she is good; I can't read any of her moves. I won't let her near my enemy I don't care what beef her and her clan have against him, I will be the one to finish him off.', thought the revolutionary.

Not wanting to be left out Cairo attacked both warriors. Both Huey and Jazmine fought with all they had in them.

"_Hey let's put or differences away and work together…what do you say"_ asked the young dragon

"_We can tier him out but I am the only one who can kill him do you understand?" _ Responded the revolutionary.

"_Be…I mean sure whatever you say…alpha squad and groups 2 and 3 we need backup now!" _ called the mulatto on her communicator.

"Jazmine, you come on and fight as well I need your help" Huey called out to his future wife.

'Shit! What do I do he is calling out for me and I right beside him' thought the young dragon.

"Jazmine? ... Jazmine?", 'shit I hope she isn't in any danger…but whatever comes her way she can fend for herself.' Thought Huey as he fought against Cairo who was getting weaker by the minuet and figured it was about time to give up and regroup.

"Fall back and let's get the hell out of here!" Yelled Cairo to his goons

"Running away like the bitch nigga you are son that's a real gay ass move nigga!" yelled the young gangsta.

" This isn't over Freeman brother, you and all the people you care about have not seen the last of me…oh and Huey I'm still coming after that sweet little girlfriend of yours…and as for you ninjas I will destroy you all you all will never see the light of day ever again I promise you this!"

With that the group of ninjas disappeared from site.

"Damn that nigga is gittin' away like the punk ass nigga he is!" Yelled Riley.

"Should we go after them?" asked Cindy

"No….He will be back…niggas always come back." said the revolutionary.

"Ay…What about these 'Jean Claude van Damme' Ninjas Huey?" ask Riley.

"We mean you no harm…we only wish to see the end of Big C and his men and restore the honor of our clan" said Jaz.

"That's fine but remember I am the one who will kill him and put an end to his ass once and for all" snarled Huey looking in the direction where Cairo ran off towards.

Jazmine stared at her fiancé to be, she truly loved him and the way he was true to his word even in the worst of troubles, she was happy she was engaged to him and she wanted nothing more than to be by his side forever, the only problem was how was she going to tell him about her secret of being a ninja dragon and the fact that it is her standing right in the club with him.

"I understand but if things get messy we will not hesitate to bring him down now matter what, now until next time, farewell.", Said the mullato as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ay I never understood why all these damn ninjas have to use smoke thangs and shit" coughed Riley.

"They're pellets and it helps to make a quick getaway if needed" explained Huey.

"Wow….How come we can't get none of them?" whined the younger brother"

Just as Huey was about to answer him, his radio was signaling that someone was trying to reach him.

"Yes go ahead", "Huey…Huey are you ok?" asked an out of breath Jazmine

"Jazmine…oh thank goodness…where were you and are you ok?" asked the worried revolutionary.

(On Top of the Club)

_**Jazmine's POV**_

_I was so glad to let him know that his further wife was ok…but it kills me inside to keep such a huge secret from him and I don't want to get him killed for the sake of knowing what I am told and trained to do…the only reason why I got into this group was because of what happed all those years ago when we were in high school doing what we normally do…Huey doing what he does best train, read, and of course tell about the evils of white people and the things that black people need to be aware of in terms of not getting themselves killed…and of course Riley…the younger of the two telling people both white and black that they are gay for whatever reason he could think of…the gangster of the family…and last me your average half and half girl who is not as naïve as she use to be but still show some form of innocence now and again when I don't know what is going on….it seemed like yesterday when it all happened and the hate that I felt for the first time in my life when that son of a bastard did to the first and only love of my life and how I felt when he…sexually and violently abused me…..if it wasn't for Huey coming to the rescue I might have been dead and raped but the both of them gave me strength as I watched them fight…all it did was make me think of how useless I was and I felt I need to prove that I wasn't weak…My master found me and trained me to no end until I became the top dragon and her number one apprentice…but I soon came to know the true reason of why my clan was after them and I had mine….to get the revenge I know I wanted for what he did to Huey and my friends but really for myself. _

_**Regular POV**_

"Yes Huey I am ok I was just occupied with some scum on the roof and I got them all and they left but other than that I am ok…how did you guys fair…are you all ok?" Jaz asked slightly out of breath

"We are just fine…and they got awaybut we will get them next time…meet us in the parking lot in 20mins…oh and Jaz...I love you and good job baby" said the revolutionary.

"Oh Huey…I love you too…and thank you…see you in 20!" said the mullato.

"You have done well young dragon…but don't fret we will get them next time and they will pay for what they did to our clan…we will have our revenge." Said Master Lynn

"Yes my master…I will keep up my training and I will keep my ears and eyes out for anything that comes our way don't you worry you can count on me and my future husband" said the young dragon as she smiled and got dressed.

"Until next time young dragon" said the Master as she and the clan disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jazmine jumped off the roof smiling and landed gracefully on the ground; once she landed she put back on her ring back on her finger, smiled and ran back to the parking lot to meet the others.

"Hey!" screamed Cindy and Lexi to their fellow girlfriend.

"Hey…looks like I missed all the action you guys went though" said Jaz.

"Naw…it was cool…them niggas didn't know what they had coming when you got the baddest most gangsta crew up in dat bitch…yeah…we was hot" yelled Riley.

"I still want to know who was that group of ninjas and what they wanted in the matter of Cairo?" asked Huey.

"There were ninja?" asked Jazmine who was smiling on the inside.

"Yeah…but I just wonder if they will be any help to us if only we had a way of communicating with them we just might….no it would only make a mess of things…but I felt like I knew one of them as I was fight with him or her they were very skilled but I had this wired feeling like we were one with each other…crazy huh?" said the revolutionary.

"Hee hee…Yeah Crazy" said jaz.

"Well lets go back and get some sleep I am so tired I could sleep for a week but first how about some food yall and a soak in a hot bath." Said Cindy

"Hell yeah that is a great idea" said Caesar.

_**Jazmine POV**_

_One day you guys will know my secret until then all I can do is just help you take down this bastard from the shadows and end this once and for all. For now all I can do is keep training and spending time with my boo and friends and enjoy the most of our vacation._

End of this chapter. I hope you guys like this I know its been forever but I had a bad few years and I just need some time to think but I will try my hardest to get back in the zone until the next chapter

**Evil+ Dark Magic= Oh Shit!**

This is Jazzy signing out until next time.


End file.
